Chiasmus
by Ellixer
Summary: Sequal to What Happens now, so read that 1st. Capter 3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

The characters and show belong to Cameron, and Eglee, and Fox. The story is mine no matter how much it sucks.  
Ok first I got to say that if this was an episode there would be fast techno music playin in the background, and some of the more slower Moby, for certain parts as well. If you want me point out the parts please tell me, and I will. Hope you like. Even if u don't u can review, its better than nothing, please please review. And the whole suckin of his blood thing if u don't know, is something she has to do to become a vampire, otherwise she would either die, or have a serious depletion of blood. Thank u that is all I have to say for now. Oh, you might wanna read what happens now first.  
  
  
"This can't be happening." Alec said.  
"All you gotta do is warn the others." Logan seethed. This is a bad dream, a very bad bad dream.   
"What about Max?"  
"We need to kill that Chiasmus guy. Then she will be normal again. I hope. But I don't know what he's going to be with her blood in him. I don't know." He laughed. Then he started crying and put his face in his hands. "I don't know." Alec left him there to warn everyone, and he knew that some would come back to help save Max who so many times had saved them.   
  
She felt the hunger cramp her body. Of course it was blood she hungered for, but it was not going to enter her body, she would not let it.  
"Hungry?" His lips curled into a smile.  
"No." She cringed.  
"Don't worry you will want blood soon, you will crave it." He sat on the edge of the bed, and put his finger on her temple, and began rubbing in a circle. "You cant control it." Her body shook, and she was sweating all over.  
"No." She said forcefully. He sat for a second, then got up.   
"You're free to go as you please. You're not a prisoner here." He then left the room. Max contemplated his words. Could he really mean it? She didn't really care. She forced herself to her feet, and moved slowly, hanging on to the wall. There were others in the hallways, they pointed the direction for her to go, and she felt herself pulled there. Finally she reached the front door, and made it outside. Everything swam before her eyes. And she struggled through the streets. She didn't know how she did it, but she made it to Logans. She really shouldn't have been able to make it, but oddly she did. Weakly she pounded the door. "Logan." It was almost a whisper. The door opened slowly. Logan appeared and almost fainted.  
"Max!" He yelled, reaching out for her. She fell into his arms. Her body was wet with sweat, and she shook non stop. "What did he do to you?" He looked into her eyes, which only barely glowed the old Max glow.  
"He changed me."  
"I told you not to do it." She gave him a small chuckle.  
"I had no choice. Besides, all you have to do is kill him. And all I have to do is not drink any blood. No big dealio." She smiled slightly.  
"Max, you'll die without blood."  
"I don't know what will happen if I do." He sighed. Things are always so complicated.  
"Let me get you to bed." she smiled again. Then she passed out. The craving would eventually become too much. He knew that much to be true. Having had read all the information he could find on the subject. But all he could do for now, is to keep her and the dark bedroom, until the matter could be solved.  
Max passed in and out of consciousness. Everything was unreal, and she became dillusional. The days and nights seemed to fly before her eyes. Chiasmus stood at the end of the bed, beckoning her. Saying something she couldn't hear. She was being pulled some how out of the apartment, and was flying through the night air. The city passing below, and the cool night air rushing past. Everything went by faster than normal, while she still felt as if she were moving slowly. Then she was standing in an alley, were homeless people were sleeping. Chiasmus walks up to her dragging an old haggard woman behind. He flashed his teeth, and hissed at her. Max was pulled forward, and Chiasmus pushed her face to the womans neck. Max could smell the blood. Chiasmus reached over with his fingernail, and made a small cut on the womans neck. The blood touched Max's lip, and she surged her mouth on top of the wound, then bit, hungry for blood. The woman struggled. Chiasmus threw the woman down and grabbed Max and kissed her. Then he began laughing. Max woke up, startled.  
She felt a little better. So she got up and walked out of the bedroom. Light was streaming in through the windows onto Logan, who lay asleep on the couch. She went over to kiss him, though as she reached him, the smell of his blood flooded her nostrils, and she wanted it. Max moved away, and backed out towards the kitchen. She had to leave, she couldn't stay any longer. As she backed away, she continued to look at him, sighing deeply.  
"Hey Boo! Feelin better." Max swung around to see Original Cindy in the kitchen cooking.  
"I have to go. Can never come back. Have to leave." Max strode towards the door.  
"What, is something wrong?"  
"I'll kill him, I'll kill you if I stay. "Max wanted to cry, but it didn't happen. "Tell Logan I love him." And she walked out the door leaving her life behind. Without looking back. She could feel the changes happening to her body and mind. Every person that walked by looked like food to her. She did not care about them, only wanted their blood. She was never going to be the same Max ever again. Striding down the street Max eventually made her way, some how, to the home of Chiasmus, and the others. She planned to kill him.  
"So you are back I see." He said as she entered his place. "Couldn't resist me could you?" His laugh echoed hollowly. "Probably came to kill me. You wont, because you cant. Did you like our little excursion last night love? Not the best choice, but it will do for now." Max didn't know what he was talking about.  
"What?"  
"Don't you remember? That rather old and dirty woman I got for you." Max thought that had all been a dream, delusions. She continued to follow the sound of his voice down the hall. She finally reached the library where he sat. It was dark, lit only by a fire, that licked against the walls of the fireplace. The room still felt cold. Probably because of him, she thought. "Come in love. Are you thirsty?" She didn't respond. He held out a glass. Max walked over and took it in her hands and looked at it a second. "Drink up." She put the glass to her lips. "Come now, don't keep me waiting." Max gulped down the contents of the glass. "Fresh blood. Always keep some handy." He smiled at her. "So, you still want to kill me?" She looked at him. "Didn't think so. Come here and sit on my lap." He beckoned her. Max moved almost as if in slow motion. "So, you still thinking about that other guy." Max smiled.  
"What other guy?"  
  
  
Logan had felt her presence, and it jolted him awake. "She's gone."  
"What?"  
"She just left. Said she'd kill us if she stayed." Tears ran down C's face. Logan ran out the door, ran down the stairs and outside, calling her name. Searching the crowds of people. Nowhere, she was not there. Logan sobbed out loud, and dropped to his knees, not caring that people were staring. Original Cindy came out and saw his hunched form sobbing. She went to him and hugged him.  
"We'll get her back." she whispered, and helped him back to his apartment.  
  
Days Later........  
  
Max led her group down the streets. Her coat tails flew behind her, in the wind. People shrank at the sight of her. She wore a leather coat, black leather pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt. Black shades hid her sensitive eyes to the daylight. The others trailed in her wake, sneering at those they passed. Due to her superior blood, they could now tolerate the day. And they took full advantage of it, with Max leading the reign of terror. Patrolling the streets looking for the next victim. She didn't look for the other transgenics, they would come to her. So Max bade her time, taking her pick of those helpless rodents that traversed the path in front of her. Chiasmus had made her is right hand, and she ruled with a ravenous appetite. Max smiled with glee as she spotted a healthy young man, and his friends walking a few feet in front of her.  
"Time to dine my friends." The others smiled. Then with a motion of her hand, they practically flew at the young unaware men. Her group laughed as they easily overpowered the group, and ravenously sucked the life from their bodies. Max looked up from her meal, blood streaming down her mouth. She saw, far off a man she once knew watching. A pained look upon his features. She hissed in delightment and continued with her meal.  
  
Logan felt everything in his soul shatter at the sight of her. Not just at the act she had committed, but at how she had changed. No longer a caring person. Now a cold killer. What she had escaped at Manticore. She had become what she hated most. He could do nothing. Alec still had not returned, and he feared that all hope was now lost. Logan turned and walked, slowly, contemplating, remembering. When she had smiled. When she had laughed. When she had cried. He remembered the first time she dropped in on him. The moment he fell in love. Losing her. The virus, and losing her to that. Now, lost again. The road they had traveled before, is now a separate path. Neither is close. His path had now become barren as a desert. Once he could get her back, she would be his oasis. His first sip of water. Soon. Soon, or his soul would die. Shrivel up and die.  
  
  
Max looked at Chiasmus and smiled. He touched her cheek.  
"I don't know where I would be without you." He whispered.  
"And I would be lost now without you." He smiled at her.  
"Any friends of yours stop by yet."  
"No, but they are coming. I can feel them. They are coming."  
"Come, lets leave this place." He grabbed her by the hand and they flew off into the night. The ground below moved so slowly as if it were unreal. The night air rushed past her face, and she felt renewed. Not like she is after a victim, different somehow. The moon was full and shone brightly, lending to the unreal atmosphere. She closed her eyes, and the magic of the night was drawn in. Max felt free as she never felt before. This life. This life is a life like no other. A special one that all others cannot compare to. She loved this life. And never dreamed of leaving it. But something always pulled at her from the pit of her stomach. Something wanted her away from here, from Chiasmus. From freedom.   
  
  
hmmmm. well does this story intrigue you or merely bore you. let me know what you like or don't like about this saga. 


	2. The truth

Ahhh, finally a new chapter has arisen from the depths. The show and characters belong to Fox and Cameron. The story is mine. This is probably the shortest intro i ever wrote. I listened to some Disturbed while writing the fight scene.  
  
  
"They're here. Time to party." She smiled wickedly.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
"Hey, it takes awhile to contact everyone. Almost everyone has showed up as you can see." He smiled happy with himself.  
"Well, Max has become a vampire in all the sense. I don't know how we'll get to Chiasmus now."  
"We'll take care of the guy. Just leave it up to us. Come on guys." He motioned for the others standing around to follow him.  
"I'm going with you." Logan stood up.  
"No, you are going to stay here." Alec laughed at him.  
"No, I am going."  
"Okay, not my problem if you get killed." Alec shrugged. "Just stay out of the way." Logan followed them as they walked through the dark streets. Trash cans with fires were lit here and there, with people standing around them.  
"How are we going to find them?" He whispered to the nearest person.  
"She'll find us." A slight wind blew. Logan was afraid for them all. Afraid for Max. Will she ever be the same?  
"I see you have brought quite a few friends with you." A voice echoed through the alleyway they were standing in. Max? "I think we'll have allot of fun together." They walked into an open area, and vampires were all standing at attention. Max and Chiasmus dropped from the sky, and landed knees bent, and one hand on the ground. They looked up and their eyes glowed. Wicked smiles spread across their features. Both stood up.  
"So, my brothers and sisters, you have come to join me." She spread her arms, as if in welcome.  
"No, we have come to kick some vamp ass." Alec said with that smug look on his face. She cocked her head slightly to one side. Confusion showed.  
"We could have so much fun. We could rule over the weak."  
"As much as I'd like that, I'm not into the whole vampire thing. Not really my scene."  
"No big dealio. I'll just have to kill you now." Her lips parted and fangs showed.  
"No Max wait!" Logan yelled.  
"Your still here?" Alec said annoyed. Max face showed surprise and confusion. Again her head was slightly tilted.  
"Max, you've got to remember the way things used to be." Chiasmus laughed.  
"Don't listen to that puny man. Begging will get you no where!" He yelled at Logan.  
"Max, remember good." She was contemplating, trying to understand, trying to remember.  
"Ugghhh!" Chiasmus yelled in frustration. "Enough of this." He motioned for his gang to move, and the transgenics and vampires clashed with a fury. Max still stood confused.  
"Max, remember I love you!"   
"She will not remember. Now it is time to die." Chiasmus launched himself at Logan.  
"Nooooooo!" Max tackled him to the ground.  
"What are you doing!" Chiasmus yelled at her as he got up. Max stood dazed. Unsure of her thoughts. She looked down, searching her brain for the memories. "Don't listen to him!"  
"No. I remember something." She almost whispered. Then her head jerked up, looking at Logan. "I remember." Then she looked at Chiasmus. "I will not let you live." Chiasmus stood shocked a moment. Max took the opportunity and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backward. He looked up at her from the ground, angry.  
"Max!" Alec yelled. She turned and he threw her a dagger. Chiasmus grabbed his own from his boot.  
"Lets dance." He smiled. They lunged at each other. She kicked at him, but he grabbed her leg, and kicked the other one out from under her. She rolled back up on to her feet. Crouching somewhat. He threw a punch, and she side stepped, then kicked his back sending him flying forward. He did a roundabout kick and she went flying face first into the dirt. She tasted the blood from her lip. It quickly healed. She did a flying kick at his face, and he went down. Max lunged at him and held him to the ground. He cut her in the arm, and punched her in the face. She rolled off of him. He started to stand, and from the ground she kicked the dagger out from his hand, then stood up, and grabbed it. She did a roundabout, and kicked him in the face. Then kicked him again in the gut, and he went down. She plunged his dagger, and hers into his chest. Then stood and turned looking for Logan.  
"Nooooo!" She heard the other vampires yell, and they all piled upon her. There was a fury of fists and legs. She was overpowered. Then they stopped. All at once, all of them collapsed to the ground.  
Logan and the others didn't move. Unsure what was going on. Then the people on the ground slowly began to get up. Dazed, and more than a little confused, they all stumbled around. Finally Logan ran to where Max lay. Blood and gashes decorated her body.  
"Oh my God Max." He gasped. The others rushed over.   
"Come on, lets get her back to Logan's." Alec said, bending over to pick her up.  
  
  
Yes, was that good? I hope so. Maybe I could have done a little more? I don't know, let me know what you think please. Hey, is it Alec or alex. I never pay much attention cus all i care about is Max and Logan, heehee. 


	3. Her Reflection

I was listening to enya, a day without rain, when I wrote this. It is actually raining. Actually theres a tornado warning, im writing this inbetween lightning storms, hehe  
  
She sat in the chair staring out the window. Not really looking at anything, just thinking and reflecting. She remembered everything. Everything. The blood, screams, and the death. The foul stench of death that could not be washed off no matter how many showers she took. And she had taken five before O.C. forced her to stop, afraid she would rub off all her skin. Thunder boomed and shook the glass so hard it seemed it would break. Every flash of lightning brought back the image of a face, the horrified screams. She closed her eyes and all she saw was blood. She had been made to be a killer, a warrior with no feelings. Things like this usually did not affect her, but this time, this time she felt the evil. She had felt the moment her heart became stone cold. Now she understood the reality of what she was, what she could have been had she not escaped Manticore. Having understood what is was to be human, and then experiencing what it is to be super human, even more so then she is now. Sometimes she craved it again, and every time she would shudder. Manticore came back to the forefront of her mind. She had been no better when she had become a vampire, then when she was a kid back there.  
  
"Hey Max, I made ya some soup." She turned. Logan was standing there, O.C. next to him. "I see you're almost healed."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You really probably should eat."  
"Not right now. I'm not hungry."  
"Ok. I'll just leave this with Original Cindy." He looked at her, he looked as if he was about to say something, then he turned and handed the container to O.C.  
"I'll heat you up some later boo." She walked with Logan out the door, where they began to whisper.  
"How's she doing?"  
"Not too good. She was goin wack with the shower. I had a hard time getting her to stop."  
"I can imagine. If you need anything, just call."  
"Don't worry, I will." O.C. walked back and went to the kitchen. "This smells good boo, sure you don't want some?"  
"No. You can eat it. Like I said, I'm not hungry."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. Hey, can you get my medicine from my room."  
"Sure thing boo." She walked to Max's room, and disappeared inside. The walked back out. "Didn't you just......... Max?" She looked around, but Max was nowhere. "Oh no she didn't." She picked up the phone and dialed Logan's cell. "Yo, our girl Max skipped out on us."  
  
  
Is she really that evil inside? She remembered the killing. She liked it. That's what scared her so much. It felt good. It called to her, it was like an old friend. Lightning flashed, and a boom shook the air. She stopped, and looked down at her reflection in the water at her feet. She had become no better than Lydecker, or anyone else. She was nothing more than a transgenic with no soul.  
  
"Max?" He called out to her frozen figure standing in the middle of the street. She did not move, not even a flinch. The rain poured. "Max!" Her head slowly lifted his direction. Her eyes glared at him like ice. Cold and unfeeling. "Max, what are you doing?" She continued to look at him. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if was just the rain. Her eyes communicated something, trying to tell him....... She turned and began to walk away. "Max! MAX!!" She didn't respond, she just kept on walking away. He threw off his seat belt and bolted out of the car. He reached out and touched her arm. "Max?" He was breathing slightly hard. She stopped, but did not move. "Max, what's wrong?" For the first time she spoke, without turning.  
"I can't do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Pretend like nothing happened."  
"No one asked you too."  
"But I wanted to. I needed to. I can't forget. Not even when I close my eyes can I forget." She turned and faced him. The pain became evident, the torture shown in her dark eyes. "I cant be here anymore." Tears had fallen, mixing with the rain. She turned again and walked away.  
"Where are you going? When are you coming back?" He kept pace behind her.  
"I'm going to infinity." She kept walking, and he stopped and watched her disappear into the rain.  
  
  
So, what di you like best bout it, or did you hate it? Really, tell me the truth. 


End file.
